Words - MollCroft - One shot
by MissInComplete
Summary: Molly and Mycroft had a night together but agree to never talk of it again. Molly tried to move on but Mycroft intervenes. (awful at summaries!)


**Words**

 _A/N Right, this started a another song prompted fic but kinda took a life of its own so I've removed the song lyrics because they didn't fit it any more and now it's just a one shot. In fact its more of a brain fart that just sort of happened…._

 _Enjoy all the same._

 _Mycroft is a smarmy swine in this, just as a heads up!_

* * *

Molly was working away in the lab at St Bart's when she heard the familiar sound of the first set of double doors to the morgue swinging and the click of several pairs of shoes. With that she heard the low tones of the Holmes brothers and assumed John was probably in toe.  
A small smile slipped across her lips as she found herself a good place to pause her post mortem on Mrs Smauton.  
The second set of doors swung open and in poured the predicted trio, Sherlock and Mycroft both tense but the crossed words had seized fire for now apparently.  
The youngest brother swept across the room and went straight to the results chart. He flicked the sheets furiously, obviously not happy with the results that the current PM was bringing to light.  
While Sherlock continued his own research and study of the corpse John hovered by the door but Mycroft stood a little closer to the corpse, eyes narrowed and a smirk forming on his lips.

"A problem, brother mine?" Mycroft goaded. His smirk now a sneer, "Were the results not satisfactory? Were you 'wrong'?" The emphasis on wrong made both Molly and John uncomfortable. That must have been the cause of the argument on the way in.

"Impossible..." Sherlock muttered, ignoring his brothers attempt to wind him up. "Molly must have missed it- yes, Molly, you're becoming sloppy with your work." He snapped  
"Sherlock!" John interjected but he carried on "There's no other explanation. Do it again and get it right this time!"

Mycroft shifted his weight off his umbrella and folded his arms. "You and I both know Sherlock that Miss Hooper is very thorough at her job. She could search for hours and wouldn't find what you're looking for."

Sherlock's breathing had become huffs and his lips were snarled. He paced and glared like a trapped animal and then suddenly took off down the long corridor. John gave a weak smile to Molly and a nod to Mycroft as he followed his friend out the doors.

Mycroft stood still, his eyebrows raised at the clattering of the doors but he still carried his look of mildly fed up perfectly. He didn't make a move to leave.

Molly stood next to the body, gloved up and not sure how to address the elephant in the room. It was the first time they'd been alone since... Well, since then.  
She wrung her hands and tried to make eye contact with him but the few seconds the passed seemed to have him absorbed in his own head.

It had been just one time, very recently. A particularly bad overdose on Sherlock's part brought them together very late one night. He'd flew her to Italy after kidnapping her from her flat at the wee hours. She'd gone blindly with Athena, not questioned the jet or the destination and assumed it was Mycroft related which means it must be Sherlock too and that was enough for her.

He'd 'kidnapped' her before, taking her from outside work or just as she was finishing a coffee in the local cafe or even when she'd taken a short break to see a friend in Liverpool. They had enjoyed a few pleasant afternoon teas but this would have been a little over the top even for Mr Dramatic.

He'd made it very clear that that time had been a slip up and that there was no romantic notions on his part. The glorious night in question was a single moment. A single precious moment between two humans who needed the release. They were never to talk of it again, never to talk of the romantic love making that had occurred in a small hotel under the stars in Italy.

Molly had agreed whole heartedly, a blush crept up her when she thought of how forward and possessive exhausted, stressed Molly had been and how loving and tender exhausted, stressed Mycroft had been.

But Molly couldn't forget. Couldn't forget how brilliant, caring and kind that Ice Man had been. How he'd held her so tightly afterwards, not speaking just listening. She knew he was awake and aware, but he didn't move to get dressed again or cover himself. He simply lay, holding her, like nothing else mattered and that for her was the most perfect moment she could claim to date.

"Mycroft…" Molly started, it was almost a moan, involuntary too apparently, according to the shock that registered on her face.

That caught the gentleman's attention, his head snapped towards her, his mask still in place.

Her mouth moved and her lips pursed but nothing conclusive slipped between them.

"Miss Hooper." He watched her but as she made no move to continue her sentence. He took a breath and frowned, he raised his chin, "We were clear." No elaboration but they both knew where their heads were right now; back in Italy. "Please pull yourself together. You have a job to do." He made a move towards the door.

He left on that statement and moved rapidly on his long legs through the doors and out of St Bart's.

That was that then.

'I'm glad we had that talk.' Molly rolled her eyes as she wiped the lone tear that had slid down her cheek. 'I'm ridiculous… pathetic. One night stand and I'm here pining. And it was nothing! Not really...' She grabbed a little tissue and sniffed, pulling herself together and setting her goggles back on. 'So be it. I'm nothing to Mycroft Holmes.'

A few days later Molly had dropped by 221b to drop a bag of fingers and other bits off to Sherlock. It was a rare day off for Molly so she'd been on her way to meet an old friend for coffee and maybe a bite to eat. She walked up the stairs and saw that the door was wide open as usual and John was seated in his usual seat flicking through a newspaper, Sherlock was in his blue dressing gown sprawled on the sofa staring at the old upholstery.

"Morning Molly!" John said a little louder than necessary, he looked relieved to see her and her bag of assortments. He hopped out his chair and gave her a brief hug. "Thank God you're here - We've run out of bullets." Molly laughed quietly and moved to hand the bag to John.

Sherlock swooped to swipe them but John was quicker. He tucked them behind his back. "ah! No. What do you have to say to Molly?" his eyes narrowed and he huffed.

"Sorryforbeingrudeaboutyourwork" Sherlock managed in one long mumbled breath.

"Sherlock?"

He sighed like a petulant child and cleared his throat and repeated himself in an obviously rehearsed tone. "Molly, I'm sorry I insulted you and your work. You are a brilliant pathologist and I should be grateful you help me at all. You are wonderful, kind-"

"Alright, that's enough." Came from a laughing Molly at the same time as "Confessing your undying _feelings_ , brother mine?" came from a voice in the doorway.

All a little distracted by the surprise visit from Mycroft, Sherlock took that moment to collect the fingers and skipped to the kitchen. "Finger sandwich, brother dear?"

Molly cleared her throat and muttered her goodbyes to John, apologising for the short visit. His smile broadened when she told him where she was heading and she just rolled her eyes. As she took off down the stairs John gave Mycroft a nod, "Date." He said at the unasked question and with that he thought he saw a strange look on Mycroft's face...but it was gone so quickly he must have dreamt it.

Molly sat waiting in the cafe not far from work. She'd decided to make extra effort today for their catch up, she had been feeling rotten since the glimpse of a moment with Mycroft so a little self indulgence would hopefully remind her that she wasn't just a Holmes play thing. If it meant nothing to him then it could mean nothing to her too.

She adjusted her sun dress and smoothed her hair, she looked positively summery and wonderfully bright she thought as she glanced at her reflection in the window. A gentleman sitting in the next booth watched her over his cup briefly then looked at his phone, 'Odd…'

A few minutes passed and in walked Sid. Sid was a tall, lean, wide built gentleman with a debonair grin. He was exactly what she needed to help clear her mind and set her reset button. He wore a suit shirt and slim fit grey suit trousers. 'He's very easy on the eyes' Molly grinned as he came over, "Hello Sid!" She kissed him on the cheek and he returned it wholeheartedly. "You look great!" He gushed as he sat down.

They sat in the cafe for hours, the lovely waitress refilling their tea kettle as they chatted about anything and everything that came to mind. Sid was elegant and fluent in conversation, his deep soft tones melting into her ears and made Molly feel like she was the only woman in the room when he spoke. He had moved closer to her during their time chatting and rested a hand on knee, squeezing it occasionally. Molly blushed but didn't move away. 'it's fine. This is normal 'courting'... then why the hell do I feel so wrong?' She tried to swallow it as smiled at him regaling a tale of how someone at work at made a huge clerical error, "...and so when anyone called Mr Pens-" He chuckled loudly and gave her knee another squeeze. Molly forced another smile and sipped her tea. She noticed the fellow opposite them staring once more and tapping away at his phone.

She frowned and glanced at her watch, but Sid was took this as a sign she was fed up with him and pulled back. "Time to call it? Somewhere you have to be?" He looked uncomfortable and straightened his shirt.

"oh no, no its just… I'm being silly but I swear that-" she shook her head. "You know what? Forget it, let's go."

Sid gave a confused smile but helped her on with her small jacket and placed a hand on the small of her back as she led the way out of the cafe. Molly paused outside the exit and smiled. "It's been lovely to see you again. You've not changed but…"

"Some how incredibly different? Yeah… you too Mol'. I've had a great afternoon." He shuffled his feet then leaned in, he hadn't decided on her cheek or lips but went for a kiss anyway and gave her chance to move if it was too much too soon. But Molly wasn't paying attention when it seemed that guy was watching again, so the kiss landed right on her lips. She paused a second, registering exactly what was going on, then decided to just give in to it. What harm could it do? Mycroft had decided he wasn't interested so she was a free agent and Sid was 'nice'.

They kissed more passionately and followed their groins back to Molly's flat rather quickly. Oblivious to the following black car and the guy from the cafe not far behind them because they were so wrapped up in their own developments, they climbed the stairs at a rapid pace. Molly giggled in an un-Molly like fashion and barged through her own door.

Sid was upon in seconds, her jacket dropping to the floor, their hands exploring each others bodies as the couple lost themselves in the moment. Just as Molly's hands landed on Sid's belt, someone cleared their throat.

The couple sprang apart, hearts racing at a different pace now.

"Mycroft?! What the bloody hell-"

"Leave." Was all the older Holmes brother said. His tone sent shivers down her spine and his eyes locked on Sid, staring furiously at his ruffled state.

"Mol', I thought you weren't dating anyone?" He muttered to her as ran his hands through his silvery hair, and smoothed his shirt.

"I'm not." Molly stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"She mean's she 'wasn't'. Now... Out."

"Mycroft-"

"I'm not leaving, Molly doesn't want you here so get out now and we won't call the police." A dark smirk met Mycroft's lips, even Molly scoffed a little at the end of the statement despite herself. Sid glanced at her and then made a move towards Mycroft.

Molly placed a hand on his chest, and shook her head, resigned, "Just… leave it Sid." She sighed and rolled her eyes, Mycroft hadn't moved a muscle, except the one pulsing in his neck. "I'll call you, yeah? Once this is sorted out." Sid looked unconvinced but gathered his things, kissed Molly on the cheek and slowly left through the open front door.

Silence reigned over the couple left in Molly's front room. She couldn't fathom what the hell was going on so she asked the intruder just that.

"I should think it's obvious." He drawled, chin raised, eyes looking over her.

"What? Well, not to me!" Molly became flustered, "You remind me, not very politely, that 'that night' was a one off 'mistake', then break into my flat to sit in the dark and wait for me to come home- Im struggling with the meaning of it all!" Her chest heaved, "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Sid later, either-"

His expression darkened, "You do not have to answer to _him_." He paused a moment, "And I don't believe I ever referred to that night in Italy as a 'mistake'." He stood from his chair and approached Molly. He stood mere centimeters from here and stooped down to speak into her ear. "I have changed my mind about our, 'arrangement'." Her head turned sharply, their cheeks almost touching, "I would like to see you again. Intimately and _exclusively._ " Her breathing hitched.

He gave her a slow small kiss on the cheek and made for the door. "I'll be in touch."

Molly's chest fluttered as she watched Mycroft Holmes, in his well fitted three piece suit walk elegantly down the stairs and out of the door.


End file.
